Becoming a Sibuna
by omgromance
Summary: Sibuna tells all to Eddie and initiate him as a Sibuna. How will Eddie react to all of Anubis's secrets and the lies his girlfriend and friends have told him and the adventures that come with them.
1. Sibuna Stuff

**Becoming a Sibuna.**

They had just finished showing Eddie the tunnels, they figured that was the easiest way to explain everything that happened in the past months. He had pretty quiet throughout all the explaining. Sure he asked a question here and there but he had mostly listened. Which was why Patricia knew something was wrong.

They had exited in the library and everyone was waiting for a final reaction.

"So Eddie what do you think?" Nina asked cautiously.

"What do I think?" He responded looking confused.

Amber cut to the chase, "Are in Sibuna or not?"

Eddie made an attempt to smile, "Don't have much of a choice do I? So of course. I uh...need some air I'll be right back." Then he walked out of the library. Everyone was quiet and looked at each other.

"He wasn't exactly enthusiastic was he?" Amber pointed out.

"It's a lot to take in all at once," Nina reasoned then started talking to Amber, Alfie, and Fabian about the tear of gold.

Patricia wasn't listening, instead of joining in the sleuthing conversation she ducked out to go check on Eddie.

He was standing a few feet from the library door pacing back and forth.

"Hey," She said quietly closing the door behind her.

He looked up and stopped, "Oh hey." Eddie stared at her with a strange look on his face, sort of as if he was trying to add up large sums in his head. "So that was what you've all been doing this whole time. Solving these tasks because you've been cursed?"

Patricia wasn't sure why he was asking her this. Was he mad? She nodded and bite her lip, "Yeah."

He kept looking at her, pursing his lips. He was probably mad. As much as she hated to admit it she was about to apologize for not telling him. But then he blurted it out.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Patricia sputtered out. An apology from him was the last thing she expected after they showed him the tunnels.

Eddie cracked a smile, "I'm not saying it again."

"Why are you sorry?" She asked completely confused.

He stepped forward and put his hands on her waist. Truth was he wasn't sure why he was sorry. Maybe it was because his girlfriend and friends had been in mortal peril for months and he didn't know or maybe it was the fact that he had just found out that he was a protector this whole time and he didn't do anything.

He looked into her eyes, "I did give you sort of a hard time about not telling me what you were doing-,"

"Sort of a hard time?"

"Will you let me finish before you yack it up?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and nodded. He continued, "But I still wish you'd told me."

"Well half the time I couldn't actually speak," She reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah I know laryngitis."

"No we were cursed. I literally couldn't speak. We had other curses besides the we-could-have-dyed-thing," She explained quickly trying to make it sound as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh," He said slowly trying to understand everything. Then his eyes lit up with a thought. "Yacker when we had that date in the library and I was blindfolded. Did you take me to the tunnels?"

"Yeah about that-," She started.

Then Alfie poked his head out. "Eddie you can finish later telling Patricia how nice her british yap is." Eddie turned and gave his girlfriend a questioning look. Alfie didn't understand, "Wait Trixie you did tell him we were down in the tunnels...?"

"I was just about to, thanks for the help." She said and glared at Alfie.

"Oh," He glanced between them. "Well this is awkward. Amber wants you guys back inside so we can finish Sibuna-ing him." Then he ducked back inside.

"Alfie was down there when I said...all that stuff?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah about that see... ." She said quickly not wishing to have a argument now.

Eddie tried to figure out what she just said but only caught the last part with was the most worryful aka 'With Sibuna.'

"So all of them were down there when I said all that stuff?" He asked again.

She grimaced and nodded with a apologetic look on her face. Her boyfriend groaned and closed his eyes. "Patricia!"

Now the red head wouldn't normally do this but they had been going so well and she didn't want to fight over this. She stepped forward put her arms around his neck then gave him a peck on the lips. Eddie eyes flew open in surprise, then he smirked and snuck his arms around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her again.

"You're still going to have to tell me later," He mumbled at her.

"Fine. But now you have to come and get initiated," She said pulling him inside.

Before they knew it they were out in the forest in the clearing with their fire going.

"Now repeat after me," Amber started standing on the opposite of the fire from Eddie. "I, Edison Sweet."

"I, Eddie Miller." He corrected.

Amber glared at him while the rest of Sibuna held back smiles, "Being of sound and mines. Promise to protect the secrets of Anubis house and all its mysteries."

"Being of sound and mines. Promise to protect the secrets of Anubis house and all its mysteries. Is that it?" He asked hoping to leave.

"No now throw the CD in the fire." The blonde bounces excitedly.

"What no. Why?" Eddie said looking around at the rest of the group for reasons.

Nina tried to explain, "We've all done it. You give up something important up and then you're a Sibuna."

The soon to be newest Sibuna whined, "But this is my signed copy of-,"

"Just do it," Patricia coxed from beside him.

The american looked at his CD, gave it a kiss then throw it in the fire. "Fine there you go." He mumbled unhappily.

Amber bounced up and down again then put her hand over her eye, "Sibuna."

Patricia, Alfie, Fabian, and Nina echoed after her, "Sibuna."

Then Eddie reluctantly put his hand over his eye and said, "Sibuna."

They all smiled at each other from around the fire with their hands over their eyes. Eddie looked over at his girlfriend and gave her a wink with his uncovered eye. As if to tell her he was good with all of this.

And that was only the beginning.

**Hey tell me what you think! Also if anyone would read it I would make a bunch chapters with Eddie adventures with Sibuna. **


	2. The All Nighter

The All Nighter

It was that point in a mystery. The point where the nightmares started getting worse and the clues started to get harder to decode. The Sibuna gang all gathered in Nina's and Amber's room with every ancient Egyptian book they could find on school grounds. They decided to try to search every book until they found information on the tears of gold.

Of course in the tradition of an Anubis all nighter it only took about two or three hours for most of them to fall asleep. Amber was the first to fall asleep neatly on her bed. Then not long after that Alfie fell asleep next to her but on the floor. Third surprisingly was Patricia who had absent mindedly had fallen asleep on Eddie's shoulder while they were leaning against Nina's bed. Fabian was the last one to sleep. He was lying on Nina's bed his head in her lap.

Nina couldn't sleep so she continued to flip through some of the books. After a while she noticed the rest of Sibuna had fallen to sleep. Except their newest member Eddie oddly enough.

The chosen one watch her osirion for a couple minutes. All and all she didn't know him that well. Quite frankly she knew more about him from just what Patricia had told her then talking to him herself. He was so focused on looking through the books, determined to help. Nina soon noticed a pattern, after he flipped a few pages he would glance down at his sleeping girlfriend and smirk slightly. Anyone could tell he was happy to be here.

"Eddie?" Nina whispered down at him.

He turned his head around a confused and concerned look on his face, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine. I just wanted to tell you that it's fine if you want to sleep. Obviously everyone else fell asleep." She said quietly.

"Nah I can't sleep anyways," He responded glancing over at Patricia making sure he didn't wake her.

Nina went back to flipping through the old book in her a thought ran through her brain. "Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you...okay with being in Sibuna and everything?"

He turned his head around as much as he could, "Are you kidding? This is great. Well...the nightmares suck and I'm not crazy about the whole being haunted thing but otherwise... It's way better then being left out of whatever you guys were doing."

Nina let that sink in. They did leave him out of a lot before finding out he was the Osirian. They left him by himself all the time when he was new.

"Hey Eddie?" She said one last time.

"Yes?"

"Sorry about...all of before."

Eddie smiled slightly, "Don't worry about it."

Then Nina slowly drifted into dreamland.

**This ended up being super short but I have another one 90% done which should be up shortly please review! **


	3. Tell All

**Tell All**

"Yacker?" Eddie asked. They were hanging out in the living room on one of the couches. "I know you guys said that last year doesn't have anything to do with what happened...but you obviously knew Rufus before the whole mask thing and I keep thinking of how freaked you were whenever someone mentions him. What happened?"

Eddie felt his girlfriend tense next to him on the couch. Her lips were pursed and her expression was slightly scared. "I've already told you he's a nut job and I don't want to talk about it." She said quietly not looking at him.

"But that's not what happened. Why can't you tell me? What happened to no secrets?" He said annoyedly.

Patricia put down her notebook and turned her body more to face him. Her eyes cut through him with a sharp glare. She hated when he threw that line back at her. "Fine." She snapped.

Then she looked down at her hands and her expression became much more vulnerable. She took a breath and started, "The beginning of last year I...help Rufus before I knew what he was really up too and...never mind the point is that last year he kidnapped me for a couple of days. Okay can we not talk about this anymore." Then she picked up her notebook and started writing again.

Eddie just sat there. He knew Rufus had messed with them last year and he knew Rufus had Jerome for a day or two. But this seemed crazy and scary. He wasn't sure what to do now. He felt angry and confused. Patricia was obviously upset and he had no idea what to do.

What he decided to do didn't help. "I didn't know that."

"Obviously," She snapped.

"So that's why you were so weird when "Uncle Renee" showed up?" He mumbled mostly to himself. "How long were you there?"

That whole experience had to be the scariest thing she had ever dealt with. She had nightmares for months after she escaped and they had come back after the recent incident. She looked at Eddie, his face was filled with concern. She felt like she wanted to tell him everything about it. How scared she was and all the nightmares that came back. But she didn't get more vulnerable than that. She wasn't sure if she could let herself be like that.

"I have to go upstairs," She mumbled. Patricia jump up and went upstairs as fast as she could. The memories overwhelming her.

Eddie watched her go, knowing he had asked too much and freaked her out. He decided to give her time and try later.

Patricia avoided her boyfriend that night at dinner and went straight to her room after.

The nightmares were definitely back. She awoke Mara and Joy again with yelling in her sleep.

The next morning the girls let the redhead sleep in.

It was almost time to leave for school and Eddie noticed she was gone.

"Mara, did Patricia leave already?" He asked her.

Mara pursed her lips and talked low, "She said she wasn't hungry and she would sleep through breakfast. She was up most of last night. Nightmares."

The American thought of all the things Patricia him told him yesterday. He decided to go upstairs and check on her.

He walked into her room and she was standing in front of her mirror putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Do you know how to knock?" She mumbled not meeting his gaze in the mirror.

"Sorry," Eddie started. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Mara said you didn't sleep well and you avoided me all of yesterday after we talked about-,"

Patricia spun around with a sharp glare cutting him off before he said Rufus's name. "I'm fine."

Eddie took a breath, god she was stubborn. He was trying to be a sensitive guy and this is what happens. "One last question and then I won't talk about it anymore okay?"

"What?" She sighed.

"Were the nightmares are him. Rufus."

Patricia swallowed and went over the possibility of lying. She went months of just lying to him and feeling terrible about it. Now she could tell the truth and she still wanted to lie. But she wasn't going to do that anymore.

She looked her boyfriend square in the eye so he'd know she was telling the truth for once, "Yeah. Usually are."

Then she turned around to get her bag and Eddie grinned down at his hands. Not because he was happy his girlfriend was having nightmares. He knew she had told the truth.

"You ready to go?" Patricia said standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," He said. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. Maybe they can have a sort of honest relatenship after all.

**Thanks for all the reviews :) and please contuine**


End file.
